


A Series of Dreams Concerning Thanatos and Akashi Seijuurou

by deplore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Morbid, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some visions from the point of view of Mayuzumi Chihiro.</p><blockquote>
  <p>1. Akashi Seijuurou's body is a garden and he is merely doing a bit of trimming.<br/>2. he's adorned in swathes of thick velvet, jewels that seem to steal the light from his eyes<br/>3. you've developed a deep and inexplicable preoccupation with Akashi Seijuurou's bones<br/>4. This time is different.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Dreams Concerning Thanatos and Akashi Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> A practice in constrained writing (250w each) and alternate use of perspective.

**ONE: honor, shame, a late winter bloom**

  
  


By the time the dream begins, it’s already too late for you to do anything: Akashi kneels, then turns the short blade towards himself, and it occurs to you that his eyes already look dead. His lips move, but you cannot read them. Why would you be able to, anyway? It's not as if you've ever learned to, or had any desire to learn, but perhaps if you'd known that you would someday wish you could, you would have. Maybe when you wake up, this dream will have faded into the recesses of your mind and all you'll be left with is the thought – _wouldn't it be useful to be able to lip read_?

The tip of the blade sinks into his abdomen, plunges through his skin and flesh in a brutal motion, but instead of blood, out of his body fall red flowers (roses, spider lilies, orchids, amaryllises), flowers tumbling out where organs should've been, each of them a different shade or tint of red, as if Akashi Seijuurou's body is a garden and he is merely doing a bit of trimming.

_Beautiful._

No, horrifying.

He smiles and coughs up a few stray flower petals. You watch as his entire body shudders and he drops his hands loosely to his sides. He hangs his head and closes his eyes – his lap is full of flowers. At the very top of the pile is a peony.

(You won't be able to look at peonies the same way again.)

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


**TWO: want, need, a heavy crown**

  
  


This time, Akashi sits upon a throne. The crown he wears looks heavy, and he's adorned in swathes of thick velvet, jewels that seem to steal the light from his eyes, decorations that are ostensibly only there to add weight and stop him from floating elsewhere. In his right hand, he holds a scepter; on his left hand, he wears a golden ring on his fourth finger. He looks almost like a particularly complex prop in a play: not quite real.

You look again and realize somebody's hands are on his waist. You blink a few times and realize the hands are yours, and you wonder to yourself – _did I put him here_?

The thought makes you uncomfortable. You let go, and Akashi's body goes limp in front of you, like a puppet with cut strings. He drops the scepter onto the ground, and it makes a noise like the deep thrum of an old bell.

Were you the one that did this to him?

Do you try and put him right, or do you leave him be? What would it be to _put him right_ , anyway? If you straighten up his back against the throne and clasp his hand around the scepter, would he want that? Or do you strip him of the layers, tear the gold off of his ring finger, divorce him from whatever it is (or whoever it is) that put him here in the first place?

 _No, surely you didn't do this to him_.

 

* * *

 

  
  


**THREE: open, closed, a misaligned bone**

  
  


Lately, your subconscious worries you, because you can't get your mind off of Akashi Seijuurou's body. It's not in the normal, fleshly way – you would be able to understand hot desires and blood-driven passions. No, it's because you've developed a deep and inexplicable preoccupation with Akashi Seijuurou's bones that you're worried.

The way his collarbones jut out. The curve of his shoulder blade. The placement of his cheekbones. The length of his tibia. Even the symmetry of his teeth isn't spared from your wandering mind.

You are almost unsurprised when you dream of Akashi Seijuurou underneath your hands. You slowly run your fingertips through the valleys between the bumps of his backbone and sync your breathing to his. It's a quiet dream, peaceful and intimate. Akashi's warm beneath you, permissive and pliable, willingly vulnerable. You almost begin to enjoy yourself when you have a sudden, jarring realization:

  
  


_You want to watch his bones to break to prove to yourself that Akashi Seijuurou is human just like you, don't you?_

  
  


The intrusive thoughts flood into your mind unbidden. How easy would it be to break his ribs when his guard is down like this? What would it feel like to rattle Akashi straight down to his joints, to feel bone and cartilage give under your fist?

 _It would feel like conquering the unconquerable_.

No, it would feel terrible.

Your breath hitches, but you don't move your hand from his spine. Akashi continues to breathe in and out, slow and steady.

 

* * *

 

  
  


**FOUR: life, death, a strange dream**

  
  


This time is different. Akashi's hands are around your neck, fingertips digging into delicate skin. You don't feel anything, as you've never felt anything in your dreams. You've been told before it isn't true that humans are incapable of feeling pain while dreaming, and that it's not uncommon for humans to experience it while in the dream state. That makes sense, you figure. Pain is a physiological process, an adaptive response that tells your brain: _something bad is happening, please stop whatever is causing it_. It's a survival mechanism; better to hurt than die.

You've never felt pain in your dreams. That is the kind of human being you are.

You can't speak, or else you would want to ask him, _why are you doing this to me_? Akashi doesn't look like he's enjoying it; no, on the contrary, he's breathing unevenly and his expression is strained. There's a strange sheen in his eyes and you want to think that they're unshed tears, but you can't be sure. He doesn't look like he wants to do this, but you can see his body shudder with exertion, and you assume he has tightened his grip. Still, you feel no pressure on your throat whatsoever.

Maybe you deserve this. It could be accumulated dream karma, retribution for all of the twisted places that your mind has brought him, all of the ways you imagined his pain and death.

 _What a lovely way to die_.

No, you don’t deserve this. You desire this.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on random pretentious crap and other thoughts:
> 
>   * One thing that I think is interesting is that the peony is the king of flowers in Eastern cultures, but in Western flower language, it can be read as "shame".
>   * If you haven't heard it before: [vena amoris](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vena_amoris) refers to the belief that the fourth finger has a vein connecting directly to the heart. It is false.
>   * The truth is... I self-plagarized the concept of 3, but I would be REALLY!! impressed if anybody knew from where, haha.
>   * College has taught me one thing: self-plagarize whenever possible!! Which is to say, I might reuse some of this in another myak fic I'm working on :3c
> 

> 
> Thanks for reading. Even though this is all vague and morbid, I hope there was some type of enjoyment that came from it, haha.


End file.
